leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gnar
:}} In der Mini-Form erhält Gnar |ms}}, , und |as}}. |leveling = |Gesamtlauftempo| +10 to +24; +26; +28; +30|displayformula=334 + 1 pro Stufe bis Stufe 15, dann + 2 pro Stufe}}}} |Gesamtreichweite| +225 to +325}}}} |description2 = Mini-Gnar generiert über 2 Sekunden , nachdem Gnar Schaden ausgeteilt oder eingesteckt hat. Gegen Nicht-Champions generieren normale Angriffe und sofort Wut. Gegen Champions generieren normale Angriffe und Wut. ( kann pro Aktivierung nur einmal Wut generieren und tut dies beim ersten getroffenen Gegner. Wenn Gnar für 13 Sekunden keinen Schaden verursacht oder erlitten hat, fällt die angesammte Wut langsam ab. |leveling2 = |description3 = Bei maximaler wird sich Mini-Gnar nach 4 Sekunden oder bei Aktivierung einer Fähigkeit für 15 Sekunden in (während dieser Zeit wird die gesamte Wut verbraucht). Danach verwandelt er sich wieder zurück in Mini-Gnar und kann für 15 Sekunden keine Wut generieren. Gnar behält sein |hp}}, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Mega-Gnar hat andere Fähigkeiten, allerdings teilen sie sich die mit den Fähigkeiten von Mini-Gnar. Als Mega-Gnar verliert er alle Boni, die er als Mini-Gnar erhält, aber er erhöht |ad}}, |hp}}, |armor}} und |mr}}. Gnar stellt |hp}} in Höhe des Zuwachses her. |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden) erzeugt. Außerdem ist die Generierung nicht steigerbar, stattdessen wird einfach auf 4 noch ausstehende Ticks aufgefüllt. * Die Bonusgenerierung bei normalen Angriffen zählt als Treffereffekt und wird daher von und ausgelöst. * Das erhaltene Leben bei der Transformation zu zählt nicht als Heilung und wird daher nicht von oder beeinflusst. |video = Gnar-P }} }} Mini-Gnar= / |collision radius = |Wurfradius}} / |Rückflugradius}} |effect radius = |width = |speed = 1400 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar wirft einen Bumerang in gerader Linie nach vorne, welcher |normal}} verursacht und Gegner für 2 Sekunden . Wenn ein Gegner getroffen wird oder der Bumerang auf maximaler Reichweite ankommt, kehrt er um und verursacht 50 % Schaden an weiteren Zielen. |leveling = |Verringerter Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} %}} |description2 = Jeder Gegner kann nur einmal getroffen werden. Den Bumerang im Flug aufzufangen reduziert die um 40 % der maximalen Abklingzeit, während das Auffangen am Ende des Flugs diese komplett zurücksetzt. |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| feuert den Bumerang auf 1100 Einheiten vom Sprungzielort aus ab, was eine glitchy Animation auslöst. |video = Gnar-Q }} }} - Passiv:}} Jeder normale Angriff oder getroffene Fähigkeit auf das gleiche Ziel innerhalb von Sekunden verursacht |magisch}} (begrenzt gegen ) und gewährt Gnar % |ms}}, welches über 3 Sekunden abklingt. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden gegen Monster| }} |description2 = Gnar erhält auch dann Aufgedrehts |ms}}, wenn er die -Form verlässt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar zum gewählten Zielort und erhält für 3 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Wenn Gnar auf einer Einheit landet, so er von ihr ab und fliegt weiter in die ursprüngliche Richtung. |leveling2 = |description3 = Auf einem Gegner zu landen verursacht |normal}} und diesen für Sekunden um 80 %. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |-|Mega-Gnar= |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar wirft einen Felsblock in die gewählte Richtung, welcher stoppt, sobald er einen Gegner trifft, die von anwendet und |normal}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gnar kann einen Felsblock aufsammeln, indem er sich diesem auf 90 Einheiten nähert, was 60 % der maximalen zurückerstattet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden nach dem Wurf aufheben. * Der stoppt, wenn er auf eine oder auf trifft. |video = Gnar-Q2 }} }} - Aktiv:}} Gnar schlägt in die gewählte Richtung, wodurch er |normal}} verursacht und getroffene Gegner für Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 200 |description = - Aktiv:}} Gnar zum gewählten Zielort und verursacht Hops' '' Schaden an allen nahen Gegnern. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Knirsch verwendet wird, um die durchzuführen, so Gnar dennoch ab und die Flächenwirkung der Fähigkeit wird an beiden Landepunkten angewendet, jedoch können Gegner nur einmal den Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Gnar direkt auf einem Gegner landet, wird die von Hops angewendet. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Passiv:}} Verstärkt |ms}}. |leveling = %|ms}}}} |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Nach Sekunden Gnar nahe Gegner für bis zu 590 Einheiten in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht |normal}} und diese um 45 %. |leveling2 = |Erhöhter Schaden| }} |description3 = Gegner, die gegen eine Wand geschleudert werden, erleiden 50 % zusätzlichen Schaden und werden anstatt . |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , oder . |video = Gnar-R }} }} Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Gnar en:Gnar es:Gnar fr:Gnar it:Gnar pl:Gnar pt-br:Gnar ru:Gnar |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Gnar ist ein leicht reizbarer Yordle, dessen spielerische Mätzchen schnell ausarten und ihn in eine gewaltige, zerstörerische Bestie verwandeln können. Er war Jahrtausende lang in wahrem Eis gefangen, konnte sich jedoch befreien und springt nun in einer neuen, exotischen und wundersamen Welt umher. Gnar ist ein großer Fan von Gefahr und bewirft seine Gegner mit allem, was er finden kann – sei es sein Knochenzahn-Bumerang … oder ein umgestürzter Baum. Das fehlende Bindeglied Lange bevor das Eis Freljord seinen Namen verlieh, existierte ein Land voller Wunder – vorausgesetzt, man sah die Welt durch Gnars Augen. Gnar war ein junger Yordle mit unbändiger Energie und lebte mit Seinesgleichen unter den abgehärteten Stämmen des Nordens. Obwohl er kaum groß genug war, um Spuren im Schnee zu hinterlassen, konnte sein Jähzorn sich mit Tieren messen, die zehnmal so groß waren, und sobald ihm etwas nicht passte, fuhr er lebhaft fluchend aus der Haut. Aus diesem Grund fühlte er sich eher den größeren und weiseren Kreaturen verbunden, die sich von Sterblichen fernhielten. Auf Gnar wirkten sie wie übergroße Yordle mit weißem Fell … und das genügte ihm. Während die Stämme überall in der Tundra nach Nahrung suchten und wilde Beeren sowie schmackhaftes Moos ernteten, sammelte Gnar wichtigere Objekte wie Felsen, Kieselsteine und die schlammbedecken Überreste toter Vögel. Sein größter Schatz war der Kieferknochen eines Drüvask. Als er ihn aus dem kalten Erdreich gezerrt hatte, quietschte er vor Vergnügen laut auf und schleuderte ihn dann so weit er nur konnte von sich fort. Der Kiefer landete zwei Sprünge weiter auf dem Boden. Angesichts dieses frühen Erfolgs entzückt trug Gnar seinen „Bumerang“ fortan ständig bei sich. Die Welt gab sich die größte Mühe, ihm ständig neue Freuden zu bereiten – glänzende Stofffasern, süßer Nektar, runde Dinge – doch nichts begeisterte ihn so sehr, wie seine geliebte Waffe zu werfen und zu fangen. Jetzt hielt er sich für einen Jäger und verfolgte Wildtierherden, die ihn gar nicht beachteten. Doch selbst er spürte die Veränderungen, die ins Land zogen. Der Himmel wirkte dunkler. Der Wind fühlte sich kälter an. Die Stämme der Sterblichen, die einst gemeinsam nach Nahrung gesucht hatten, schienen sich jetzt gegenseitig zu jagen … Die großen weißen Yordle wussten bestimmt, was zu tun war. Gnar würde sie aufsuchen. Er setzte all seine Jagdkenntnisse ein und spürte sie in den schneebedeckten Gipfeln eines gewaltigen Gebirgszuges auf, der wesentlich weiter entfernt war, als er zuvor je gewandert war. Als er sich ungesehen näherte, sah er mehr Sterbliche, als er zählen konnte. Das war aufregend, aber außer ihm schien niemand glücklich darüber zu sein. Dann bebte der Boden und brach auseinander. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Gnar das Gefühl, dass alle anderen Wutausbrüche hatten. Die Sterblichen schrien. Die großen Yordle brüllten. Doch die Ankunft des Monsters ließ alle verstummen. Es hievte sich mit riesigen Hörnern aus dem Abgrund, der sich aufgetan hatte, peitschte seine Tentakel umher und sah sich mit einem einzigen Auge um, in dem ein merkwürdiges Licht glühte. Das Fell auf Gnars Rücken sträubte sich. Einige Sterbliche flohen bei diesem Anblick und in Gnars Brust breitete sich langsam ein merkwürdiger Schmerz aus – als hätte er seinen Bumerang verloren oder würde nie wieder geknuddelt werden. Dieses grässliche Ding wollte seinen neuen Freunden etwas antun. Und das machte ihn zornig. In diesem Moment geriet Gnar wahrlich in Rage. Er sah nur noch das Monster. Blitzschnell schoss er in die Höhe und sprang auf es zu. Mit einer Pfote umklammerte er einen Schneeball … oder wenigstens glaubte er das. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um einen Steinbrocken, den er aus dem Gebirgszug gerissen hatte, denn Gnar war inzwischen so groß geworden wie die riesigen, weißen Yordle. Er würde dieses Monster wieder dorthin zurückschicken, wo es hergekommen war, und ihm mitten ins Gesicht schlagen! Doch der Schlag traf nie sein Ziel. Gnar spürte eine Kälte, die jeden Winter übertraf und die Luft selbst in Eis zu verwandeln schien – diese elementare Magie ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle einfrieren und fraß sich durch sein zottiges Fell. Alles, einschließlich des Monsters, wurde still. Die Stärke und der Zorn des Yordles schmolzen dahin. Eine tiefe Müdigkeit kroch in seine Glieder und er schlief sanft ein. Gnar schlief sehr lange. Als er schließlich erwachte, schüttelte er den Raureif von seinen Schultern und atmete schwer. Alle anderen waren verschwunden. Ohne Monster, die es zu bekämpfen, und ohne Freunde, die es zu beschützen galt, fühlte er sich wieder sehr klein und einsam. Auch das Land war vollkommen anders. Überall war Schnee und bedeckte alles, so weit seine weitaufgerissenen Augen sehen konnten. Dennoch jaulte er kurz glücklich auf, als er seinen geliebten Bumerang neben sich liegen sah. Dann huschte er davon, um etwas zum Jagen zu finden. Sogar jetzt hat Gnar keine Ahnung, was sich an jenem schicksalhaften Tag abgespielt hat oder wie er davongekommen ist. Er bestaunt einfach die Welt, in der er lebt und in der es so viele Kuriositäten zu sammeln und Orte zu entdecken gibt. Alte Geschichte right|200px Gnar ist ein primitiver Yordle, der vor Jahrtausenden geboren wurde. Er ist verspielt, zierlich und niedlich, bis er einen seiner Wutausbrüche hat, durch den er sich in eine gigantische, brutale und zerstörerische Bestie verwandelt. Gnar war lange Zeit in einem Gletscher aus wahrem Eis gefangen, bevor er sich befreien und seine Abenteuer in einer völlig veränderten Welt fortsetzen konnte. Diese neue, fremde Umgebung regt seine Neugierde an und während die meisten Gefahren fürchten, stellt Gnar sich ihr mutig entgegen. Beziehungen * freundet sich mit fast jedem an, der nett zu ihm ist und mit ihm spielt. ** Potentielle Kandidaten wären , , , und die . * hat eine angespannte Beziehung zu , da dieser ihn jagte und als Trophäe haben wollte, da er sich über die wahre Identität der Kreatur nicht im klaren war. ** Allerdings hat Gnar ihm scheinbar seitdem vergeben. * ist sehr interessiert an der Entwicklung von , da er sich evolutionäre Einblicke in die Yordle erhofft. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Gnar Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Gnar Gnar Dino Screenshots.jpg|Dino-Gnar Gnar Gentleman Screenshots.jpg|Gentleman-Gnar Skins ; : * Seine Persönlichkeit wurde scheinbar von Stitch aus der Fernsehserie inspiriert. Beide sind kleine, energiereiche Streichespieler, welche ihren Gegner verhöhen und sich über ihn lustig machen. * Er ähnelt Tragosso und Knogga aus , da alle mit Bumerang-Angriffen kämpfen. * Man kann links im Splash Art den Helm von "Helmet Bro" sehen. * Gnar hat einen Kratzer auf seiner linken Wange, den er während seines Kampfes mit Rengar bekommen hat als er in der Mega-Gnar-Form war. ; : * Dieser Skin basiert auf Gnars Wunsch, ein Dinosaurier zu sein. * Der Rosenquarz-Chroma wurde vermutlich von inspiriert. * Wenn er über 50 Wut hat, läuft er auf allen vieren herum und sein Kostüm wird langsam rot, während das Kostüm sein Gesicht verdeckt. * Er wurde vielleicht von aus und aus inspiriert. * Er ähnelt aus . ** Mega-Gnar ähnelt und lehnt an an aus . * Der Skin ist wahrscheinlich eine Anlehnung an eine Filmszene aus "Lilo & Stitch". In dieser Szene tut Stitch so als wäre er ein Monster und würde die Stadt zerstören. Das Splash Art ähnelt zudem auch der Szene. * Im Vordergrund des Splash Arts sieht man ein - und ein -Püppchen. Dabei sieht es so aus als würde die -Puppe in die Arme der -Puppe flüchten. * In der spielt er mit 3 Bauklötzen, die die Buchstaben "L" und "O" besitzen. Aus diesen Bauklötzen baut er dann "LOL" (League of Legends) zusammen. ** Mega-Gnar hingegen holt einen Hubschrauber vom Himmel und isst ihn. Dies ist eine Anlehnung an . * Er trägt einen Dinosaurier- . ** Dieses Thema teilt er sich mit: *** *** *** *** *** *** Pyjamawächter-Skins * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an , ein Gentleman mit einer alternativen Persönlichkeit, Mr. Hyde, in welche er sich transformiert um in der Stadt randalieren zugehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde während der Winterfreuden 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Der Skin wurde von einem inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von SSG bei der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 2017 zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert CuVee. ** Die Ideen für beide -Animationen kam von CuVee selber und zeigt seine Signatur. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann sich hier angeschaut werden. *** Mega-Gnar isst Nudeln aus dem Summoner's Cup. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Winterfreuden 2015 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Der Geist der Winterfreuden| Zombieschlächter| Ein Schneemärchen der Winterfreuden Winterfreuden 2016 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Gnar Teaser| Tea Time with Gentleman Gnar| Zusammen kann uns nichts aufhalten „Supergalaktisch-Skins 2017“-Trailer – League of Legends| Der beste Weihnachtshelfer Winterfreuden 2017 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Gnar Geschichte.jpg|Gnar Promo Gnar Konzept 11.jpg|Gnar Sketch 1 Gnar Konzept 6.jpg|Gnar Sketch 2 Gnar Konzept 7.jpg|Gnar Sketch 3 Gnar Konzept 8.jpg|Gnar Sketch 4 Gnar Konzept 9.jpg|Gnar Sketch 5 Gnar Konzept Exploration.png|Gnar Konzept Exploration (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odunmde' Sanchez) Mini-Gnar Konzept.png|Mini-Gnar Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Mega-Gnar Konzept.png|Mega-Gnar Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Gnar Konzept.jpg|Gnar Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Gnar Wut Konzept.png|Gnar Wut Konzept Gnar Expression Study.png|Gnar Expression Study Mega-GnarSquare Large.jpg|Mega-Gnar Square (vom Riot-Künstler Alex FGeschichtes) Dino-Gnar Veröffentlichung.jpg|Dino-Gnar Promo Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 1 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 02.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 2 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 03.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 3 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 04.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 4 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 05.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 5 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 06.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 6 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 07.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 7 Gnar Dino- splash Konzept 08.jpg|Dino-Gnar Splash Konzept 8 Gnar Schneetag- Konzept.jpg|Schneetag-Gnar Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Gnar Gentleman- Konzept.png|Gentleman-Gnar Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Trent Kaniuga) Gnar Gentleman- Statue model 01.jpg|Gentleman-Gnar Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gnar Gentleman- Statue model 02.jpg|Gentleman-Gnar Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gnar Supergalaktischer Konzept 01.jpg|Supergalaktischer Gnar Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) Gnar Supergalaktischer Konzept 02.jpg|Supergalaktischer Gnar Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) Gnar Supergalaktischer Konzept 03.jpg|Supergalaktischer Gnar Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) Gnar Supergalaktischer Konzept 04.jpg|Supergalaktischer Gnar Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) Gnar Supergalaktischer Konzept 05.jpg|Supergalaktischer Gnar Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) 2017 Supergalaktisch Konzept 01.jpg|2017 Supergalaktisch-Skins Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Gnar Supergalaktischer model 01.jpg|Supergalaktischer Gnar Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) SSG 2018 Konzept 01.jpg|SSG-Gnar Konzept |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Gnar wurde von Gypsylord und Meddler entwickelt.Promo for new champion? Gnar * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man ihn den "Yordle Hulk".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Man wusste von Anfang an, dass Gnar ein Yordle sein sollte. Die Frage war nur, in welche Kreatur er sich würde verwandeln können. Die Wahl fiel letztendlich zwischen Dinosaurier, Bär, Ochse etc. auf ein Gorilla-artiges Wesen.Gnar Q&A: Gameplay - "Was the Champion Concept for Gnar always the same?" * Auch, dass Gnar Zorn als Ressource nutzen sollte und seineTransformation eher unkontrolliert geschehen würde, stand lange fest.Ebd. * Die interessanteste Fähigkeit, die man für Gnar entwickelte, am Ende jedoch verwarf, hieß "Devour" (Verschlingen). Dabei hätte Gnar einen gegnerischen Champion aufgefressen und ihn drei Sekunden lang von der Karte entfernt. Währenddessen hätte Gnar sich nicht bewegen, aber den verschlungenen Champion in eine beliebige Richtung wieder ausspucken können.Ebd., unter "What were some abilities that didn’t make the final cut?" * Man stellte sich die Frage, wie ein kleiner Yordle, ganz allein, in einer gefährlichen, uralten Welt überleben würde. Dazu hatte man die Idee mit der Transformation - inspiriert durch klassische Mann-Monster-Transformationen wie z.B. Jekkyl und Hyde, Mogwai und Gremlins, Bruce Banner und der Hulk etc.Ebd., unter "what was the inspiration behind Gnar?" * Auch stand in der Entwicklung zu Gnars Geschichte lange fest, dass Gnar in Eis gefangen gewesen sein würde. Es war allerdings noch offen, wie Gnars Persönlichkeit im Text zu seiner Hintergrundgeschichte aussehen sollte.Gnar Q&A: Creative, unter "What were some other possibilities for Gnar's story?" Geschichte * Gnars Geschichte wird aus der Sicht von erzählt.Ebd., unter "Most people assume that Gnar's lore is told from the point of view of Rengar" ** Rengar und Gnar sind keine Feinde, aber dank dieser Begegnung haben sie ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis. Aber Rengar weiß jetzt, wie er mit Gnar umzugehen hat und Gnar ist nicht allzu nachtragend. * Gnar war in Wahrem Eis eingeschlossen, das er in Mega-Form durchbrach, obwohl Wahres Eis praktisch unzerstörbar ist. Über die Zeit muss also irgendetwas passiert sein, was dazu führte, dass Gnar ausbrechen konnte. Außerdem musste irgendetwas Gnar wütend gemacht haben, um seinen Ausbruch auszulösen; als ob jemand wollte, dass er erwacht.Ebd., unter "Gnar was frozen in True Ice, wasn't he?" * Gnar ist etwa vier Menschenjahre alt.Ebd., unter "How old is Gnar?" * Er ist sich nicht bewusst, dass er sich verwandelt, jedoch könnte sich das ändern, wenn er älter wird.Ebd., unter "Does Gnar realize he transforms into a vicious beast[...?"] * Gnar behält auch in Monster-Form seine Persönlichkeit. Er ist dann bloß sehr wütend.Ebd., unter "Does Gnar retain his personality in best form?" * Gnar spricht eine andere Sprache, die keinen Namen hat und früher von den Höhlen-Yordles gesprochen wurde. Allerdings beherrscht er sie nicht gänzlich, er hätte sie noch lernen müssen. Da er die moderne Sprache noch nicht sprechen kann, versucht er, Wörter nachzuahmen, daher auch die speziellen Interaktionen mit anderen Champions (Video hier).Ebd., unter "Is the language Gnar speaks really a language, and if yes, what's its name?"Ebd., How did you come up with Gnar's speech patterns? * Mini-Gnar hat einen Boomerang als Waffe. ** Der Boomerang ist aus dem Knochen eines Feindes gefertigt.Ebd., unter "What is his boomerang made of?" ** Gnars Vater hatte auch einen Boomerang und Gnar tat es ihm nach.Ebd., unter "why does he use he use a boomerang?" ** Gnar versteckt seinen Boomerang im Fell, wenn er sich verwandelt.Ebd., unter "What happens to Gnar's boomerang when he transforms?" * Gnar fürchtet sich vor vielen Dingen, vor denen sich Kinder fürchten, besonders, wenn es sich um den lebenden Inbegriff von Dunkelheit handelt ( ).Ebd., unter "Does Gnar fear anything[...?"] Generelles * Es gab einen Teaser zu Gnar. ** Es heißt, die Höhlenmalerei, die man darin sieht, wurde von Gnars Familie gefertigt.Ebd.,"It's believed that his siblings were the ones to draw the cave paintings!" * Der Name Gnar ist an den Ton beim Knurren angelehnt.Ebd., unter "where does the name Gnar come from?" ** Rückwärts ergibt sein Name Rang, was eine Anspielung auf Boomerang sein könnte. ** Er könnte auch von aus inspiriert sein. * Beide Formen von Gnar haben ihre eigenen Emotes.Gnar Q&A: Art and Sound - "Will little gnar have different taunts and laughs than the big Gnar?" ** Mit Gnars Tanz woltle man seine hyperaktive Persönlichkeit verdeutlichen.Ebd., unter "What made you decide on the (annoying) dance?" * Gnar hat einige spezielle Interaktionen mit anderen Champions, darunter , , , und .Video auf youtube.com: "Gnar Secret Interactions" * Die Tatsache, dass Gnar ein uralter Yordle ist, legt die Vermutung nahe, dass jeder Yordle die angeborene Fähigkeit in sich trägt, sich in eine Art Monster zu verwandeln.Gnar Q&A: Creative - "Does this mean all yordles have some innate ability to turn into a monster?" Möglicherweise haben es die "modernen" Yordles bloß verlernt, weil sie es nicht mehr nötig haben. * Gnar ist der einzige Yordle mit einem Schweif.Gnar Q&A: Art and Sound - Gnars Schweif Zu Gnars Lebzeiten hatten alle Yordles einen Schweif (siehe Höhlenmalerei), der wohl dank der Evolution über die Zeit zurückgebildet wurde. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24b: * ** ⇒ * ** ⇒ V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. }}